The Mission
by Anime Soccer Lobos
Summary: Ok, it's a story on how to get (or should I say got) rid of Relena. I'm really bad at summaries. This is my first FanFic I have ever wrote. I posted it because my friends liked it a lot. Please R & R
1. The Unknown Mission

The Mission  
  
  
  
  
  
It was a Friday night and Relena Peacecraft received a phone call at 7:12. She was little disappointed because she was watching a movie on HBO. Relena picks up the phone, "Hello? This is Relena." "Hi, this is Heero, I was wondering if you would like to go to a party?" Relena loving parties could definitely not say no, "Of course!! I would go any where with you Heero!!" Heero feeling like he wanted to smack Relena across the head "Um, sure I'll pick you up at 7:30." Heero say's shakingly , because of her remark. "Okay, Heero, I'll be waiting at the door, for you." And she hangs up the phone to get ready.  
  
It only took her 4 minutes. to get ready, and waiting at her front door at 7:24. She was wearing her best party dress ever. She was wearing a skin tight black shirt, with really low cut V-neck, and sleeveless. With a midnight blue minni skirt. A couple minutes. later Heero shows up in his Trans Am, not even bothering to get out and open the door for her, Relena walks up to the car and gets in her self, "Oh Heero, this is going to be a great party!!" She says squeaking. Heero just smiled and thinks to himself 'yeah, yeah, I can't believe I'm doing this'. So they're off to the party.  
  
They got to the party at 8:00. Heero parked the car, got out and walked to the door. Relena, not even noticing Heero's action, gets out of the car and lunges herself at Heero. Heero, caught off guard almost fell flat on his face, but recovered. 'Ah man, she latching arm and arm with me, what is with this girl? Does she think I'm her boyfriend?' Heero thought. They got to the door, and rang the door bell. Dorothy, the host of the party, answered the door, "Oh!!!! Heero come in please." If it weren't for Relena latching on Heero's arm, Dorothy would have slammed the door in her face. "Oh, Relena I didn't see you there", she says flatly. They walked in to the party.  
  
Heero, with the loss of blood flow in his arm, had to get away from Relena. "Oh!!! Lucrecia!!" Relena says as she lets go of Heero's arm and goes to Lucrecia, and starts talking about peace in the universe. "Thank the Gundams, she gone!!" Heero says as he walks to his gang of comrades, who are Duo, Trowa, Quatra, and Wu Fei.. Wu Fei being the first to see Heero, practically grabs Heero and slam him against the wall, yells out "This is injustice of you!!!!!" Relena hearing Wu Fei, turns from her conversation and sees what's going on. She saw that Heero was about to get his face smashed by Wu (short for Wu Fei). "Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeerrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrroooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !" The party suddenly stops and stares at Relena. "Oh brother" Heero said aloud. Wu, finally realizing the annoyance of that "Heero, you are doing the right thing." Wu lets Heero go. Relena running towards him and shoving Wu out of the way and slings herself onto Heero. Wu, making a fist saying to himself in his head 'this is justice', and bows his head down and turns. Relena, not letting Wu get away to what he did to Heero. "Wu Fei!!! How could you do that to my Heero?!" she said angrily. Wu just did a mere smirk and turned away and went back to the rest of the gang. Heero really wanting to knock off Relena's head tried to get lose from her death grip. Relena, finally turning around to Heero, hugging him even tighter, saying, "Oh Heero, I will never let any more harm come to you again." Give him a kiss on the check and finally lets go of Heero, stares at him for a bit longer, "Heero," turns and walks back to Lucrecia, to continue their conversation.  
  
Heero finally gets himself off the wall and went back to his comrade. As Heero was thinking, this better work, Duo. As if on cue, Duo, the first to speak "Oi, Heero, Heero, no wonder she's got you wrapped around her pinky." As he says in a tiny, squeaky voice. Heero, giving Duo the stare of death, he shut up. "If it were my way, I have killed her by now." Heero says coldly. Duo, his ever present loud mouth again, "Like that time on the ship?" This time Duo regretted opening his mouth, because Heero, with his ever present gun on him, pointed it right at Duo's head. This time it was Quatra who jumped in. "Heero, you can't do this, you kill him, than the plan won't work. He's the only one that can pull something off like this!" With a look of desperation on Quatra's face, Heero finally lowered the gun. Duo let out a really big sigh, "Thanks Quatra, that was to close for comfort" Quatra just shaking his head at Duo, went to talk to Trowa.  
  
"Why are you so quiet?" Quatra asked, just to start a conversation. Trowa, giving him the look of, did you really need to ask. "Oh, forget I asked. So do you think Duo's plan will work?" "Not in the least." Trowa says with a bit of disappointment. "Oh, how will we go through with this?" "As Wu was just about to punch Heero, Relena shrieked out Heero's name. I noticed that the ceiling was shaking, just slighting enough for anyone who wasn't looking to noticed. If we could get her to shriek one more time in the same spot, than the chandelier above her head just might come crashing down." Quatra just stared at him, because he has never had so many words come out of his mouth at one time. Trowa noticing the stare, turned to him and says, "It should work, her shriek is high pitched enough to shatter the pole." Quatra, realizing he was making Trowa uncomfortable says, "Uh, sure I'll go tell the others," and turns to go tell the others. During that conversation, Heero went to go off alone, Duo tagging along, and Wu leaning against the wall giving Relena the evil eye stare.  
  
Since Wu was the closest, Quatra goes and decides to tell Wu. "Trowa's, got a better plan than Duo's." Wu looks at him with curiosity, not that it should have surprised him much. Quatra explains to Wu what the plan is. Wu just laugh, "That is justice done on accident, now there would be no one to blame but herself." Wu straightening out nodded his agreement to Quatra. Before Wu left he tells Quatra, "I will warn everyone to cover their ears." With that Quatra went to tell Heero and Duo about the new plan, and Wu went to tell the other people at the party.  
  
Mean while Quatra was trying to find Heero and Duo. He was looking everywhere, and as big Dorothy's house is that is miles of walking. Quatra almost giving up on telling them finally heard a voice that sounded of defeat. He knew who the voice was, it was Duo's, so he went towards the voice. After finding Duo, which was just coming in from outside, Quatra had a questioning look on his face.  
  
Duo shut the door behind him, and looked up from the ground, only to see Quatra in front of him. Duo trying to sound cheery on greeting Quatra, but failed miserably. Quatra still giving him the look asks' "What's the matter?" "You don't want to know." "Well, tell me later." Quatra thinking it was just girl problems. "Well, um, w-w-w-we kinda h-have a ch-ch-change of plans." Quatra stuttering, because he did not want to tell Duo the change of plans (because it was his plan they went along with in the first place) as Duo saying the exact same thing. They both just stare at each other. Duo, the first to snap, "What do you mean?" as he said in a confused state. "Well, Trowa came up with a plan that can't possibly be blamed on anyone but Relena." Quatra says wondering what Duo was meaning when he asked the same question. Duo a little upset "What was wrong with my plan? Wouldn't anyone think that Relena was actually, accidentally pushed of the fifth floor of the balcony, alone with Heero? Imagine, Heero and Relena on the balcony watching the stars, the most romantic thing that could happen to them, than one of us come and "ACCEDENTLY" push her off the building." Duo finished happily. Quatra wondering how they ever agreed with his plan just shook his head. "What did you mean by what you said?" Changing the subject, just slightly, maybe Duo will forget about his plan, Quatra thinks hoping. "Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeell, do you see Heero anywhere?" Duo says, thinking of a way to put it. Quatra looks around. "No," saying curiously. "Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeell," Duo still thinking of a way to put it, than he spits it out, "Heerowenttogethisgundamtogetthisoverwith." Duo said it so fast he was gasping for air. Quatra stares at him, thinking if he comprehend what he just said 'Heero, Gundam, get over with'. Finally getting it all together, he says worryingly, "We have to tell the others." Duo agreed, and went with Quatra to tell the others of Heero's plan.  
  
Meanwhile Heero's got his Gundam ready, which is the Wing Zero, and starts walking it towards Dorothy's mansion where the party is held at. "Relena, I will kill you." Than he starts laughing manically.  
  
At the party Lucrecia was getting rather bored with talking to Relena about universe peace. While Relena was yapping away, Lucrecia's attention was else where. Her eyes laid on Zechs. Zechs noticing eyes on him looked at Lucrecia. Lucrecia wondrously went to Zechs, noticing Relena not even noticing that she is leaving. She finally got to Zechs, "Oh, Zechs, this party got a little more exciting." "Miss Noin." Zechs says blushing. "Please call me Lucrecia." Well, they went on dreamingly for awhile.  
  
At the other end, Quatra and Duo managed to get Wu and Trowa together. They told them what Heero was going to do. Wu, agreeing with what Heero wanted to do it with him, went to get his Gundam, but was stopped by the other three. Even though Wu could take them out easily, had to eventually agree with them about Heero's wrong way. Trowa thinking of the others at the party says, "We must warn them to get out of here." The other three agreeing went separate ways to warn the others, knowing that Heero would be here any minute or second.  
  
Duo went to where Lucrecia and Zechs were at. They were sweet talking to each other, well Lucrecia anyways. Duo, not minding to interrupt the conversation, "Ahem, excuse me, but we have a problem." They both looking at Duo with stars in their eyes as he explains what's going on. "And Heero's got his Gundam!" Duo blurt out.  
  
Relena finally snapping out of her universe peace talk, after hearing Heero's name looked to Duo for some answers. "What are you talking about Heero? Where is Heero? What's going on here?"  
  
Duo, noticing that everyone was evacuating the mansion and gone, came up with a brilliant plan. "Relena, Heero's gone to get his Gundam to go fight again." Duo covering his ears, motioning with his eyes to Lucrecia and Zechs to get the hell outta here. All three of them ran for it, made it out side just in the nick of time. Out of breath for running so fast, they look up to noticed that everyone else was looking up and away from the house. They look up to see that Heero's Gundam was right there, with his twin cannon pointed right at the mansion.  
  
Just as the three got out of the house. "HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE  
  
EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" The whole house started shaking. Everyone outside ran as far away as possible from the earth quaking house. Heero was still there "Mission accepted" and he fires the cannon. BOOM the mansion blows up and left a nice big crater. Heero, with his eyes closed, and a small smile says "Now, we have peace"  
  
Zechs turns around as he see the house blown up. "My dear little sister, you could never stop annoying anyone. Now who is the true Peacecraft?" Lucrecia looks at Zechs "Your own sister?" "She had it coming." She looks at him with awe, than just shakes her head and smiles.  
  
As Heero gets out of his Gundam, Trowa, Quatra, Wu Fei, and Duo ran up to him. Duo of course being the first "Are you out of you damn mind!!!!" Quatra calming Duo down "I'm sure he has an explanation." The other two stands there in silence. Heero walks up to them and says "My mission was complete." The others staring thinking the same thing, mission? "What mission would that be" Wu Fei says. Heero just turns to him and says "Operation Shriek." "Are you telling me that this whole time, this was a mission!! You mean to tell me that we were used to get everyone, but Relena, out?! You mean, you mean, ahhh I give up!!" Duo says as he throws his hands up in defeat. Quatra speaking now, "You know with Relena gone, we do have peace, PEACE and QUIET." 


	2. Revised

The Mission

                It was a Friday night and Relena Peacecraft received a phone call at 7:12.  She was little disappointed because she was watching a movie on HBO.  Relena picks up the phone, "Hello?  This is Relena." "Hi, this is Heero, I was wondering if you would like to go to a party?"  Relena loving parties could definitely not say no, "Of course!!  I would go any where with you Heero!!"  Heero feeling like he wanted to smack Relena across the head "Um, sure I'll pick you up at 7:30."  Heero say's shakingly , because of her remark.  "Okay, Heero, I'll be waiting at the door, for you."  And she hangs up the phone to get ready.

            It only took her 4 minutes. to get ready, so she is waiting at her front door at 7:24.  She is wearing her best party dress ever.  She is wearing a sleeveless, skin tight black shirt, with really low cut V-neck, with a midnight blue mini skirt.  A couple minutes later, Heero shows up in his Trans Am, not even bothering to get out and open the door for her, Relena walks up to the car and gets in herself, "Oh Heero, this is going to be a great party!!"  She says squeaking.  Heero just smiled and thinks to himself 'yeah, yeah, I can't believe I'm doing this'.  So they're off to the party.

             They got to the party at 8:00.  Heero parked the car, got out and walked to the door.  Relena, not even noticing Heero's action, gets out of the car and lunges herself at Heero.  Heero, caught off guard almost fell flat on his face, but recovered.  'Ah man, she latching arm and arm with me, what is with this girl?  Does she think I'm her boyfriend?'  Heero thought.  They got to the door, and rang the door bell.  Dorothy, the host of the party, answered the door, "Oh!!!!  Heero come in please."  If it weren't for Relena latching on Heero's arm, Dorothy would have slammed the door in her face.  "Oh, Relena I didn't see you there", she says flatly.  They walk in to the party.  

            Heero, with the loss of blood flow in his arm, had to get away from Relena.  "Oh!!!  Lucrecia!!"  Relena says as she lets go of Heero's arm and goes to Lucrecia, and starts talking about peace in the universe.  "Thank the Gundams, she gone!!"  Heero says as he walks to his gang of comrades, who are Duo, Trowa, Quatra, and Wu Fei..  Wu Fei being the first to see Heero, practically grabs Heero and slam him against the wall, yells out "This is injustice of you!!!!!"  Relena hearing Wu Fei, turns from her conversation and sees what's going on.  She saw that Heero was about to get his face smashed by Wu (short for Wu Fei).  "Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeerrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrroooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  The party suddenly stops and stares at Relena.  "Oh brother" Heero said aloud.  Wu, finally realizing the annoyance of that "Heero, you are doing the right thing."  Wu lets Heero go.  Relena running towards him and shoves Wu out of the way and slings herself onto Heero.  Wu, making a fist saying to himself in his head 'this is justice', and bows his head down and turns.  Relena, not letting Wu get away with what he did to Heero, says angrily  "Wu Fei!!!  How could you do that to my Heero?!"  Wu just did a mere smirk and turned away and went back to the rest of the gang.  Heero, really wanting to knock off Relena's head, tries to get lose from her death grip.  Relena, finally turning around to Heero, hugging him even tighter, says, "Oh Heero, I will never let any more harm come to you again."  gives him a kiss on the check and finally lets go of Heero, stares at him for a bit longer, "Heero," and turns and walks back to Lucrecia, to continue their conversation.

            Heero finally gets himself off the wall and goes back to his comrades.  Heero thinks, 'this better work, Duo'.  As if on cue, Duo, the first to speak "Oi, Heero, Heero, no wonder she's got you wrapped around her pinky." he says in a tiny, squeaky voice.  Heero, giving Duo the stare of  death, makes him shut up.  "If it were my way, I would have killed her by now,"  Heero says coldly.  Duo, his ever present loud mouth again, "Like that time on the ship?"  This time Duo regretted opening his mouth, because Heero, with his ever present gun on him, pointed it right at Duo's head.  This time it was Quatra who jumped in.  "Heero, you can't do this, you kill him, than the plan won't work.  He's the only one that can pull something off like this!"  With a look of desperation on Quatra's face, Heero finally lowered the gun.  Duo let out a really big sigh, "Thanks Quatra, that was to close for comfort" Quatra just shaking his head at Duo, goes to talk to Trowa.

            "Why are you so quiet?"  Quatra asks, just to start a conversation.  Trowa, gives him the look that says, did you really need to ask.  "Oh, forget I asked.  So do you think Duo's plan will work?"  "Not in the least." Trowa says with a bit of disappointment.  "Oh, how will we go through with this?"  "As Wu was just about to punch Heero, Relena shrieked out Heero's name.  I noticed that the ceiling was shaking, just slightly enough for anyone who wasn't looking to notice.  If we could get her to shriek one more time in the same spot, than the chandelier above her head just might come crashing down."  Quatra just stared at him, because he has never had so many words come out of his mouth at one time.  Trowa noticing the stare, turned to him and says, "It should work, her shriek is high pitched enough to shatter the pole."  Quatra, realizing he was making Trowa uncomfortable says, "Uh, sure I'll go tell the others," and turns to go tell the others.  During that conversation, Heero went to go off alone, Duo tagging along, and Wu leaning against the wall giving Relena the evil eye stare.

            As Duo is tagging along, he notices that they are going outside. "Heero, you're not backing out, are you?"  Duo asks with concern.  Heero, stops in his track, turns to Duo and says, "I'm doing this the way it should be done."  Duo, staggers back in shock, "you're going to get your Gundam?" as he says, more of a statement then a question.  Heero looks at Duo, then turns and takes off to get his Gundam, but Duo caught his arm, not allowing him to go.  "I cannot let you go through with this.  It'll be all over the news and that's not what we planed."  Says Duo.  Heero, looks at the hand on his arm, then back at Duo and pulls out his gun.  'How could this happen twice in one night' Duo thinks as he lets go of Heero.  Heero took off, and Duo is just standing there, "How am I gonna  tell the guys about this?" Duo says as he walks back into the house.

            Since Wu was the closest, Quatra goes and decides to tell Wu.  "Trowa's, got a better plan than Duo's."   Wu looks at him with curiosity, not that it should have surprised him much.  Quatra explains to Wu what the plan is.  Wu just laugh, "That is justice done on accident, now there would be no one to blame but herself."  Wu straightening out nodded his agreement to Quatra.  Before Wu left he tells Quatra, "I will warn everyone to cover their ears."  With that Quatra went to tell Heero and Duo about the new plan, and Wu went to tell the other people at the party.

            Meanwhile Quatra was trying to find Heero and Duo.  He was looking everywhere, and as big as Dorothy's house is, that is miles of walking.  Quatra almost gives up on telling them, but finally hears a voice that sounded of defeat.  He knew who the voice was; it was Duo's, so he goes towards the voice.  After finding Duo, who is just coming in from outside, Quatra had a questioning look on his face.

            Duo shuts the door behind him, and looked up from the ground, only to see Quatra in front of him.  Duo trying to sound cheery on greeting Quatra, but failed miserably.  Quatra still giving him the look asks, "What's the matter?"  "You don't want to know."  "Well, tell me later." Quatra thinking it was just girl problems.  "Well, um, w-w-w-we kinda h-have a ch-ch-change of plans."  Quatra stuttering, because he did not want to tell Duo the change of plans (because it was his plan they went along with in the first place) as Duo saying the exact same thing.  They both just stare at each other.  Duo, the first to snap, "What do you mean?" as he said in a confused state.  "Well, Trowa came up with a plan that can't possibly be blamed on anyone but Relena."  Quatra says wondering what Duo was meaning when he asked the same question.  Duo a little upset says,  "What was wrong with my plan?  Wouldn't anyone think that Relena was actually, accidentally pushed of the fifth floor of the balcony, alone with Heero?  Imagine, Heero and Relena on the balcony watching the stars, the most romantic thing that could happen to them, than one of us come and "ACCEDENTLY" push her off the building."  Duo finished happily.  Quatra wondering how they ever agreed with his plan just shook his head.  "What did you mean by what you said?"  Changing the subject, just slightly, maybe Duo will forget about his plan, Quatra thinks hoping.  "Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeell, do you see Heero anywhere?"  Duo says, thinking of a way to put it.  Quatra looks around.  "No," saying curiously.  "Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeell," Duo still thinking of a way to put it, than he spits it out, "Heerowenttogethisgundamtogetthisoverwith."  Duo said it so fast he was gasping for air.  Quatra stares at him, thinking if he comprehend what he just said 'Heero, Gundam, get over with'.  Finally getting it all together, he says worryingly, "We have to tell the others."  Duo agreed, and went with Quatra to tell the others of Heero's plan.

            Meanwhile Heero's got his Gundam ready, which is the Wing Zero, and starts walking it towards Dorothy's mansion where the party is held.   "Relena, I will kill you."  Than he starts laughing manically.  While laughing, he thinks to himself 'I just hope the guys do there part'

            At the party Lucrecia was getting rather bored with talking to Relena about universel peace.  While Relena was yapping away, Lucrecia's attention was elsewhere.  Her eyes laid on Zechs.  Zechs, noticing eyes on him, looked at Lucrecia.  Lucrecia wondrously went to Zechs, noticing Relena not even noticing that she is leaving.  She finally got to Zechs, "Oh, Zechs, this party got a little more exciting."  "Miss Noin." Zechs says blushing.  "Please call me Lucrecia."  Well, they went on dreamingly for awhile.

            At the other end, Quatra and Duo managed to get Wu and Trowa together.  They told them what Heero was going to do.  Wu, agreeing with what Heero has in mind, wants to go along with him, so he tries to sneak off to get his Gundam, but was stopped by the other three.  Even though Wu could take them out easily, he had to eventually agree with them about Heero's wrong way.  Trowa, thinking of the others at the party says, "We must warn them to get out of here."  The other three agreeing went separate ways to warn the others, knowing that Heero would be here any minute or second.

            Duo went to where Lucrecia and Zechs were.  They were sweet-talking to each other, well Lucrecia anyways.  Duo, not minding to interrupt the conversation, "Ahem, excuse me, but we have a problem."  They both looking at Duo with stars in their eyes as he explains what's going on.  "And Heero's got his Gundam!" Duo blurt out.

            Relena finally snapping out of her universe peace talk, after hearing Heero's name looks to Duo for some answers.  "What are you talking about Heero?  Where is Heero?  What's going on here?"  

            Duo, noticing that everyone was evacuating the mansion and gone, came up with a brilliant plan.  "Relena, Heero's gone to get his Gundam to go fight again."  Duo covering his ears, motioning with his eyes to Lucrecia and Zechs to get the hell outta here.  All three of them ran for it, made it out side just in the nick of time.  Out of breath for running so fast, they look up to notice that everyone else was looking up and away from the house.  They look up to see that Heero's Gundam was right there, with his twin cannon pointed right at the mansion.

            Just as the three got out of the house.  "HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  The whole house starts shaking.  Everyone outside runs as far away as possible from the earth quaking house.  Heero was still there,  "Mission accepted," he says as he fires the cannon.  BOOM the mansion blows up and left a nice big crater.  Heero, with his eyes closed, and a small smile says, "Now, we have peace"

            Zechs turns around as he sees the house blown up.  "My dear little sister, you could never stop annoying anyone.  Now who is the true Peacecraft?"  Lucrecia looks at Zechs "Your own sister?"  "She had it coming."  She looks at him with awe, than just shakes her head and smiles.

As Heero gets out of his Gundam, Trowa, Quatra, Wu Fei, and Duo ran up to him.  Duo of course being the first "Are you out of you damn mind!!!!"  Quatra calming Duo down "I'm sure he has an explanation."  The other two stands there in silence.  Heero walks up to them and says, "My mission was complete."  The others staring thinking the same thing, mission?  "What mission would that be?" Wu Fei asks.  Heero just turns to him and says "Operation Shriek."  "Are you telling me that this whole time, this was a mission!!  You mean to tell me that we were used to get everyone, but Relena, out?!  You mean, you mean, ahhh I give up!!"  Duo says as he throws his hands up in defeat.  Quatra speaking now, "You know with Relena gone, we do have peace, PEACE and QUIET."


End file.
